


Good Shot, Bad Judgment

by Merfilly



Category: L'AMOUR Louis - Works, Quigley Down Under (1990)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora guards their house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Shot, Bad Judgment

The first shot made the pair of horses shy, and at least one of the two men curse. The second knocked a small rock off the post they'd just come past.

"Did it on purpose, to show you I hit what I aim for!" a very loud and triumphant woman's voice called from the direction of the house.

"If your sight is so blasted good, Cora, try and recognize your husband before you scare his horse half to death!" Matthew Quigley yelled back, prompting silence, and no more gunshots their way.

"You said she was a bit strange," the man riding with him said, chuckling now he had his horse back under control.

"I may have said it a bit on the understated side, Mister Talon," Quigley said before he led the way up to his home and penitent, if still unbalanced, wife.

**Author's Note:**

> This is likely a lead in to a story that may never gel, as it requires me reading many books, which leads to me being lost in fiction. :-)


End file.
